Think of You
by cwhotchprentissfan
Summary: Song Fic, popped into my head the other day and just wouldn't leave. I own NOTHING.
I own nothing, all characters are the property of Dick Wolfe and NBC. Song is the property of writers Corey Crowder and Josh Hoge and artists Chris Young and Cassadee Pope. No copy write infringement is intended.

 _I walk in on Friday nights  
Same old bar, same burned out lights  
Same people and all the same faces  
So why in the hell does it feel like a different place?_

Elliot Stabler walked into a bar that he frequented a couple years back. It wasn't one of the usual cop bars where he went after work. It was off the beaten path and he never took any of his co-workers there, except for Olivia.

 _Meet my friends for a girls' night out  
Seems there ain't much to talk about  
Same drinks that we're all raising  
But all of the toasts just don't feel the same_

Olivia sat at a table with Casey and some of the other women from the precinct and DA's office. Everyone was laughing and drinking but the smiles just didn't quite reach her eyes. As she looked around the crowded bar something just felt off.

 _We used to be the life of the party  
We used to be the ones that they wished they were_ _  
But now it's like they don't know how to act  
Maybe they're like me and they want us back  
It's like there's always an empty space  
Those memories that nobody can erase  
Of how bright we burned  
Well now it hurts, but it's true  
When they think of me, they think of you_

Casey discreetly reached over and touched Olivia's arm, she knew exactly why Oliva wasn't the same. Her partner of 12 years had left. Turned in his papers and never said a word. Everyone always joked that they were like a married couple. Their fights and bickering were legendary. But everyone knew underneath, they were closer to one another than any partners had ever been. No one spoke of it, they were too afraid to. Even Casey didn't dare mention Elliot's name.

 _They keep asking how I am  
But they're really asking where you've been  
I can read between all of the lines  
It ain't just us missing all of the times_

Elliot sat at the bar occasionally chatting with another patron. All the ones he knew from the old days kept asking about him and commenting on how long it had been. He knew they were wondering where she was. It was like they knew something had happened; that they shouldn't mention her name. He was thankful that they didn't mention her; he wouldn't have been able to explain everything anyways.

 _We used to be the life of the party  
We used to be the ones that they wished they were  
But now it's like they don't know how to act  
Maybe they're like me and they want us back  
It's like there's always an empty space  
Those memories that nobody can erase  
Of how bright we burned  
Well now it hurts, but it's true  
When they think of me, they think of you_

Elliot knew if he said goodbye, if he said anything at all, he wouldn't have been able to walk away from her. He tried to save his marriage, he really did. But he was always more married to his job. Without it he was just a shell of himself. Kathy seemed to realize that. She hated to admit defeat as much as Elliot. They parted amicably, but he still couldn't bring himself to contact anyone from the squad.

 _Ain't it funny how a flame like that  
Oh whoa, when they think of you  
It can burn when it's in the past_

Olivia looked around the bar one last time as they were leaving. She saw a familiar man sitting at the bar. As she stood looking at him he turned. Her heart sprung into her throat, her eyes started to burn. They didn't move, or say a word. Casey turned and put her hand on Olivia's arm again to signal her that they were heading out. She followed Olivia's gaze and saw him sitting at the bar. She squeezed lightly to break the spell her friend seemed to be under. _  
We used to be the life of the party  
We used to be the ones that they wished they were  
But now it's like they don't know how to act  
Maybe they're like me and they want us back  
It's like there's always an empty space  
Those memories that nobody can erase  
Of how bright we burned  
Well now it hurts, but it's true  
When they think of me, they think of you_

 _Oh, they think of you  
When they think of me  
Baby, baby, oh, oh  
When they think of me, they think of you_

Olivia shook herself out of her trance and looked at Casey. She blinked her eyes, and pressed her lips into a firm line, glanced back at him, then turned and left the bar. _  
_


End file.
